Movie Night: Way Better Than Popcorn
by DAYLIGHTCRAZE
Summary: Second in the "Movie Night" mini-series. In this one, Tony drags Gibbs out to the theaters with other intentions than why people usually go to the movies. (Established Tibbs relationship)


**Warnings: M/M sex-very explicit, mostly PWP. Don't like it? Don't read it. Love it? Enjoy it ;D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of NCIS or its characters... even though I wish I did ;)!**

**Feedback: Always welcome! Reviews (good or bad) let me have it!**

* * *

"Jethro, Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" Tony was now making sad puppy eyes.

Gibbs chuckled at the man, "No."

"The movie theatre is having an old movies night and I'm pretty sure they are playing _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_."

Gibbs shook his head, "You already have that movie."

"So?"

"So, you're going to waste money on a movie you already have?" Gibbs arched his eyebrow to Tony.

"It's not a waste. It's about the experience. Plus, we've never gone out to a movie together."

The younger man moved from his side of the couch and straddled Gibbs's thighs. He balled his fists in the front of the older man's shirt and slowly moved his hips in an upward motion.

"So, can we?"

"Using sex now, are we..." Gibbs pressed out.

Tony moved his lips to Gibbs's throat and then up his neck before biting and nibbling on his earlobe.

"It usually works, doesn't it?" His hot breath was in Gibbs' ear.

Gibbs shook his head again.

"No?" Tony moved his hips again, feeling the cock under him grow harder, "Are you sure because," his grip on the front of Gibbs's shirt grew tighter, "I'm thinking it's working."

After a few more passes, he heard Gibbs groan with pleasure. Tony chuckled with satisfaction and continued to rock his hips in the older man's lap.

Gibbs loved when Tony tried to convince him like that. He was almost afraid to say "yes" because he knew the younger man would stop and he'd be left to walk around with a hard-on begging for attention.

He let out a long breath before he spoke and paused while he bit his lip in contemplation. "Fine. I'll go."

"You will?" Tony's hips stopped abruptly and when his lover nodded, he cheered in victory, "This is gonna be great!"

Gibbs chuckled. Tony was like a kid when it came to his movies.

"Are you hungry?" Tony asked, attempting to slide off Gibbs' lap, but felt the grip on his hips tighten.

_Oh, no you don't_, Gibbs thought.

"Starved." Gibbs chuckled, "Boy, I could eat you up with a spoon," He quoted before throwing Tony down on the couch and attacking him with his lips.

* * *

"I'm so excited that you agreed to go see it."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"I mean how could you not wanna go see a Paul Newman movie? Butch Cassidy is just-"

Gibbs's eyebrows quirked up and he looked away from the road at Tony.

"What? He's really hot. In fact," Tony's hand caressed Gibbs's inner thigh, "he reminds me of you."

"Uh-huh. Nice save," Gibbs smirked, trying to ignore the seducing touch.

"Not a save, it's absolutely true," fingers were at his belt, unfastening it.

"Tony, quit. I don't want to get into an accident."

"Then pull over," Tony continued to unbutton and unzip the older man's pants.

Gibbs glanced at the younger man and then in his lap; he was completely serious.

"We just did-" his words caught in his throat when a hot, wet mouth engulfed his whole length.

He swerved over to the side of the road and cut the engine off, too afraid they would get into an accident if he hadn't.

"Damn..." his hand found the nape of Tony's neck and was following the movements without any force. Tony hallowed his cheeks and sucked as hard as he could before sliding the cock down his throat.

"Mmm..." he hummed around it.

"Fuck," Gibbs threw his head back, clenching his teeth, "suck my cock. Yes, feels so good, Tony."

Gibbs's praise encouraged Tony to bob over it hastily, all the while rolling Gibbs's balls in his palm, earning him yet another grunt of approval.

"You're so good at that. It's like your pretty mouth was made for my cock."

Tony moaned in response and slid his mouth down to pay more attention to Gibbs's sack. He gently sucked one ball into his mouth at a time before licking between them, up Gibbs's shaft and to the tip where he sucked in the head between his eager lips.

"Fuck," Gibbs sighed out as his hips bucked up unconsciously.

Tony drew back enough to dip his tongue into the slit at the top, adding enough pressure to send Gibbs's hips forward once more. The pre-cum gathered at the end of Tony's tongue until he swallowed and went back down for more.

He was absolutely lost in Gibbs's scent and flavor, it had him painfully hard in his own jeans. Tony tasted the faint taste of Old Spice from their shower earlier and the sawdust smell Gibbs always seemed to carry which aroused him beyond belief.

All he could think about was the end product; Gibbs exploding into his mouth, sending everything he had down his throat.

Gibbs couldn't believe that after three months, Tony still sucked his cock perfectly. He swore that it got better every single time, having learned what Gibbs loved. He loved the way Tony would suck him teasingly where it'd have Gibbs teetering on the edge of his release, but not enough to send him off until Tony wanted his cum. But most importantly, he loved that Tony was always so eager to suck and drink from his cock.

He groaned loudly, thinking about when that would eventually be.

It was agonizing in a way; always anticipating Tony's decision to allow him to let go, erupting into the man's mouth.

Having decided that he finally wanted Gibbs at that moment, Tony relaxed his throat, impaled himself on Gibbs's cock and swallowed hard.

"I'm gonna-" the thought was unfinished as the release took him into a black abyss and he shot loads and loads of his hot cum down Tony's throat.

Tony could've sworn that in between the delicious taste of Gibbs's essence was that of bittersweet coffee. He moaned as it slid down his throat and he greedily feasted on it as if it were his last meal.

"Take it all," Gibbs groaned as his fingers knotted in Tony's hair, watching the man do as asked.

When he was finally finished, Tony let the well worked cock slip from between his lips, only to be greeted by Gibbs's lips and tongue, eager to taste himself on the younger man. His tongue dipped inside Tony's welcoming mouth, basking in the salty and unusual flavor of his cum mixing with Tony's saliva.

Tony pulled away all too briefly and glanced at his watch, "We're going to miss the movie."

"So?" Gibbs's hands were all over him, caressing and touching anything he could get his hands on.

"Jethro, I don't want to miss it. C'mon," Tony sat back in the passenger seat and waited, acting as though nothing happened.

Gibbs sighed heavily and pushed his cock back into his pants, turning the ignition over.

* * *

A lady behind the cinema counter greeted the two men with a fine white smile.

"Hello."

"Hi, two tickets for_ Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_," Tony said with a smile of his own.

"Twelve dollars, please," another smile.

From behind Tony she heard Gibbs scoff before taking a sip of his coffee. Still, she smiled and accepted the money from Tony.

"Here you are," she handed over the tickets, "theatre four and sir," she looked passed Tony, at Gibbs, "there's no bringing in your own beverages, sorry."

"Are you kidding me?" He scoffed again.

"Jethro, quit," Tony tried.

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"Do you have coffee here that tastes as good as this?" Gibbs pointed to his "Hot Coffee" mug.

"We do have coffee and I will make it personally," her smile was gradually faltering.

Gibbs handed her his cup and waited for her to return as they made their way to the popcorn area.

"Look at that," Gibbs pointed to the price board mounted on the wall, "13.99 for a damn tub of popcorn."

"I'm paying for it, so would you stop being so childish," Tony said between clenched teeth.

"Here you are, sir," the lady returned with his cup and held it out to him.

He accepted it with a "thanks" and put down a dollar and some quarters.

"Any popcorn?" She asked more to Tony than the both of them.

"The large tub, please. Extra topping."

The lady did what was requested with a bright smile and Tony paid for it. He received the tub and they started walking towards the their movie.

Gibbs took a sip of the untouched coffee, grimaced and walked back to the counter with the lady behind it. She was gathering the money he had put on the counter when he sat his cup back down and took his money back, leaving her with only a quarter. She gaped at him as he walked away to meet back up with Tony.

"What was that?" Tony asked, wondering why Gibbs had disappeared.

"Oh, nothing," he followed Tony to their movie.

The two men sat in the back of the theater and waited for the movie to begin. Gibbs held the large tub of popcorn in his lap, just like the very first time they had a movie night.

The lights dimmed and Tony became excited as the opening credits shot across the screen.

"Ah! I love it!" he said through a mouth full of popcorn.

Gibbs tossed a few popcorn pieces in his mouth before returning his attention back to the screen

As the movie went on, Tony noticed the theater was vacant all except for them and he glanced over at Gibbs who seemed to be engrossed within the film.

He moved the tub of popcorn and sat it beside Gibbs's leg. Gibbs watched him in befuddlement.

"I wasn't quite done with that, y'know," he balked.

"Trust me, what you're getting is far better than some silly popcorn," Tony pushed up the arm rest and spoke in Gibbs's ear, "You ever let someone suck you off in a movie theater?" His hand drifted down to cup Gibbs's jean covered cock.

Gibbs sucked in a sharp breath between clenched teeth when he felt Tony's fingers at his belt.

"Tony, not here," he took ahold of his wrist, "I thought what you did back in the car would hold ya off for at least a little while."

"Yeah, it's been awhile and I want to suck your cock." Tony smirked, "Plus, in our favor, there's no one even here." He laid across the seats so his face was in the other man's lap.

Gibbs glanced around the theatre realizing that they were the only ones in there. He was still giving it some thought when the teasing hand closed around his crotch and ran its way back up to unclasp the offending belt. When that was done, the zipper was slid down over Gibbs's hard bulge. He reached inside the man's pants and pulled out his cock and mouthed onto it, earning himself a groan from above.

Smiling around the cock in his mouth, Tony bobbed his lips up and down Gibbs's length, making it sloppy and wet.

Gibbs reached under Tony and unbuttoned his pants. When Tony felt what Gibbs was trying to do, he stood up and did the job for him; completely sliding off his jeans.

"Tony," Gibbs whispered, "I didn't mean for you to take your pants off."

"I meant to," Tony smirked as he laid back down across the seats, arms and face in Gibbs's lap, sucking his cock. A hand ran down Tony's back and squeezed one of his ass cheeks and then the other before the touch disappeared. Gibbs stuck his middle finger into his mouth, lubing it up generously before he nudged Tony's legs apart and circled the tightly ringed muscle.

Tony moaned quietly, sending a vibration from his throat, through Gibbs's cock, making Gibbs moan too. Not being able to wait much longer, Gibbs unceremoniously jammed his finger in Tony's entrance.

"Shit," Tony hissed.

"Shhhh," Gibbs hushed, sliding the finger in and out. Moments later, he pushed a second one in and again, Tony's mouth flew off his cock with a moan.

"I want your cock." He purred, looking up at Gibbs while he pumped his cock with one hand.

"And you have it."

"No, fuck me."

The theatre was still empty, except for them, but Gibbs couldn't help shake the feeling like they'd get caught. He hadn't even made a decision when the weight of Tony's body was on his lap, guiding his cock into him.

The tight passage enveloped Gibbs's cock, causing a moan to force itself between his lips. Taking a moment to adjust to Gibbs's girth, Tony rocked forward, swallowing Gibbs's moan as he shoved an impatient tongue into Gibbs's mouth. Gibbs accepted it, releasing another moan before he reached underneath Tony's thighs, enough to create space and pump into him roughly.

Tony's face fell away from Gibbs's lips as the feeling of the other man's cock thrusting in his ass was making it difficult to focus on multiple things at once. When he thought it couldn't get better, one of the hands left his thigh and picked up his hard cock, jacking it in the same time as their thrusts.

"Jethro..." He keened through clenched teeth.

The sound of laughing and talking echoed in the theatre for a small group of ladies had joined the movie and were deciding where they wanted to sit.

The next thing Tony knew, was he was tossed off of Gibbs's lap, knocking over the tub of popcorn and spilling it all over the floor and himself.

"Really, Gibbs?" Tony groaned from the floor.

Gibbs waited until the girls had their seats and he crawled down onto the floor, covering Tony's body with his own.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt your back?" Gibbs dipped down to kiss Tony's cheek and neck.

"No, I'm good, but that was so rude. I can't believe you did that."

"Well, I didn't want your ass exposed to the world," he laid a kiss on his lips, "That's only for me."

"At least you're trying to get me back in the mood," Tony chuckled.

Gibbs snagged a piece of popcorn from Tony's hair, popping it into his mouth. "Mmm," Gibbs hummed before grabbing another piece.

"And there the moment went."

Gibbs chuckled and dipped down again, only to capture Tony's lips in a salty popcorn kiss. He slid his tongue along Tony's lips to ask for permission to enter. Automatically, Tony's lips parted, taking in Gibbs's warm tongue. Even warmer hands roamed up and down his body until coming in contact with his hard cock. Gibbs fisted over it quickly, building up the need in Tony's spine before Tony broke the kiss with a harsh breath.

"Stop," he panted, "I'm so close, but I want you in me when I come."

Gibbs guided his cock into Tony with a slam and proceeded to pump into him ruthlessly. Tony moaned too loud and Gibbs's hips stopped abruptly. Gibbs leaned his body above Tony's, cupping his hand over Tony's mouth before his hips began to move at a frenzied pace that was pushing them more and more closer the edge until Gibbs knew Tony was there. He slid out of Tony and put his mouth on the younger man's cock just in time to catch the cum that spilled out of his body along with a muffled scream. It kept coming like a stream and Gibbs milked it with his mouth until he was finished. He let Tony's limp cock fall from his mouth before he slammed back into Tony, thrusted only a few times and came with his everything.

"Oh, shit..." Tony mumbled from underneath him, still not entirely with it.

Gibbs slipped himself back into his pants and handed Tony his pants. Slowly, but surely, Tony put each leg through and pulled them up, fastening them. They stood up and brushed off, thankful that the girls were too engrossed in their movie to hear them.

"You've still got popcorn in your hair," Gibbs chuckled as he picked the pieces out.

"Well, that's what happens when my boyfriend throws me off of him into a bucket of popcorn."

"I hope I made up for that."

"Yes." A kiss, "You." Another kiss, "Did." A final kiss.

"You were right," Gibbs followed Tony out of the theatre.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... that was way better than any popcorn I've ever had." His arms closed around the younger man as they chuckled out to the parking lot.


End file.
